Fling Of The Evening
by Swallowing.RaInDrOpS
Summary: Dick...'s friends want to have a Bachelor's Party, and Starfire's fine with it. He didn't expect to actually meet someone at during the party though. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, bachelor parties, or the idea that you can't see your fiance' until after the wedding. I do own a Bratz doll though so figure that one out.

...

I feel like posting all my unfinished oneshots, plus I enjoy typing RobStar oneshots. (I'd like to get better at writing about their characters before hitting on any Rae/BB stuff. )

**S'd's Tamaranian Dictionary Excerpts:**

___Kortain'l__-__Like Husaband; English term would be 'My Keeper'. Used to express the connection between two Tamaranian lovers who are tied only to one another for life. Holds a great deal of emotion for Tamaran. Used for men._

___Kartain'r__-__Like Wife; English term would be 'Keeper of Me'. Expressing the more sexual realation between two. This is also a one person title and very sacred among Tamaranian women, especially those of nobility. Used for women._

**Enjoy Kiddies**

* * *

Starfire held a colorfully decorated flyer between her thumb and index finger, staring at her kortain'l skeptically.

"So you wish to have this 'Bachelor's party'?"

Dick Grayson fidgeted on the couch, looking everywhere but in the eyes of his kartain'r. Damn that Raven for teaching the innocent alien such powerful stares.

"Who me? No, not me…the guys just want to-"

"Which of our male friends wish to throw you a party where you get to court half naked women before being tied to only one?"

Dick blushed, "S-Star!"

Dick, being an eighteen year old boy and all, only thought of one half naked woman, a certain alien, and not necessarily only _half_ _naked _either…maybe-

"You are now daydreaming about my bare body again, are you not?"

"Uh…"

Starfire giggled, unfolding her legs from the couch onto the ground and leaning forward, pushing out her chest purposely.

Well she was eighteen, beautiful body, handsome fiance' of two years and current kortain'l, and she lived in a giant 'T' with three other hormone raging young adults; It was pretty hard to keep as much naiveté as she now pretended to have.

"Richard'kortain'l," she noted the goofy grin that spread over his face at the sound of the name only she was permitted to utter, "I will not deny you this Bachelor's party you wish to have, as I shall be having a 'Bachelorette party' courtesy of friend Bumblebee."

Dick's eyes narrowed, it was actually quite a turn on to see on the emotion swim in his sky blue eyes whenever she was concerned.

"No strippers." He demanded.

Starfire wrapped their pinkies together and raised them to her lips.

"Of course not, _gri'tes specter_." Starfire smiled innocently after kissing the pinkies and floating over the couch.

"Hey, I am not the 'Oh, jealous one'. Dick smirked, watching her hips swing as she walked away.

He heard the giggle escape her lips before crossing her arms across her rear end and leaving the Common Room.

Dick sighed happily, a sound that was both regular yet strange in the Tower, scratching the unruly base of his ebony spikes and slapped on his mask hidden in the belt of his Nightwing suit, going back to reading reports.

**

* * *

**

Dick Grayson sat with his friends surrounding him on a giant leather sofa in a fancy rented out bar, reluctantly wearing a feathery pink boa courtesy of Garfield Logan or '_Beast_' or, as of late, '_seriously considering removing him from the Best Man list'_.

"So here's to Nightwing," A joyous voice called over the loud whooping and hollering of rowdy Teen Titans, sixteen and over of course, raising beers or glasses filled with fancy champagne, " the Leader finally takes the plunge into married life with our little Star."

"_Finally_!" The crew clanked their beverages together, shouting as the music was turned back on, and went about patting Dick's shoulder.

Wildebeast actually pounded so hard the black shades Dick wore over his eyes clanked onto the ground as he sat at the bar awaiting his refill.

Reaching to re-adjust them, a leather gloved hand beat him to it, pushing the shades back into proportion.

'_Great__,' _He thought sarcastically; Dick sat at the bar to get _away_ from the strippers other Titans were currently fawning over.

At least she knew better to take his shades off.

Her slender finger pulled his chin to reach her eye level, which were surprisingly also covered by sunglass; pink, the same as her gloves and ankle-length boots he noted was currently pressed softly into the calf of his faded blue jeans.

He smirked, "Lady, its 12:00 a.m. I'm technically married and I know my wife wouldn't appreciate you pressing your assets against me."

The women did not retreat, if anything she moved closer, resting her chin on his shoulder.

In the back of Dick's mind, he almost found almost comical that where she wore a long-sleeved white shirt-he wore a short-sleeved black shirt. She wore a red, slight thigh revealing skirt while he wore blue jeans.

They were opposite, yet their colors blended rather nicely.

He had to admit though; she did have a pair of legs that could stop traffic, body to match.

"Well my good Sir, I must admit we are in the same boat, but I do not see my _fiancé _here, nor do I think yours is around."

_'Wait a minute…_' Dick swiveled around in his seat wide eyed as the woman stood proud, one hand on her hip the other on her shades, slowly sliding them down to reveal some show stopping emerald green's.

"Starfire?" He asked, jumping out of his seat to stare at her. (_checking ego status: swelling again. Cause: he kept noticing they were only the same height because of the heels._)

She certainly didn't look like his regular Starfire, minus the banging curves, sweet voice, and the exotic looking eyes, this woman had a single braid in her black hair and pale skin tone.

A smirk rounded her rosy cheeks; _man that smirk of hers was sexy._

"Excuse me? I don't know you, do I Sir? You certainly will at least give me a ride home, I had to make up my face and do my hair just for your party."

Robin smiled softly, man being newly-wed to her was gonna be _sweet_.

"Well it _is _the polite thing to do, Miss Lady."

"Please, call me _Koriand'r_."

**

* * *

**

END

Yep its pretty short! I was thinking of putting more but my lemon juice is all prizzazled & I liked what i'd gotten out this far. If the readers want, like a side story to see Star's party then i'll be happy to oblige, you want a lemon I suggest you do it U-self.^^

Oh! I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to have your soon to be wife at your party, but who's gonna deny Starfire? Seriously.

_It was the best of Raindrops, It was the...no it was just the best._


End file.
